


Role-Playing Part 2

by LocalShinigami



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Trespasser, role-playing, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion, The Iron Bull, and Dorian try some more role-playing. Everything goes well until someone blacks out at the end.</p><p>P.S. If someone has a better summary idea for this, please let me know. I really suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role-Playing Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adken/gifts).



> This was a request by Adken. I made mention of this scene in part one, and she wanted a sequel, so here it is. Sorry it's late! Spring break was busier then expected.  
> Hope everyone enjoys it!  
> Sorry about the ending. I have been thinking about Trespassers, so this is probably going to lead up to something. Don't know yet.

His master's hands rubbed down his cheek, pulling him from his nap. The elf nuzzled into the hand, placing a kiss upon the wrist. His master's hand wrapped around his head, pulling him closer up his thigh. The elf placed a kiss on his master's clothed thigh and pulled himself closer. 

Undoing his master's clothes, the elf pulled out his master's cock, placing a kiss on the tip. His master hummed his approval, his hand traveling further down to tug at the collar that surrounded his slave's neck. Placing one last kiss on his master's cock, the slave then ran his tongue from base to tip, sucking his master's length into his mouth, when he reached the top. 

Up and down the slave moved, alternating between humming and sucking. His master moaned and started to gently thrust into his willing mouth, soft praises reaching the slave's ears.

"Such a lovely pet," his master moaned. "That's wonderful." A hard thrust followed the compliment. The elf pulled himself off his master, trailing kisses down the human's length, so he could mouth his heavy balls. Sucking one in, the slave's hands continued to jerk his master off. Louder moans accompanied the move, the master's hands tightening around the collar. The slave could already feel his master approaching his climax. 

Letting his balls slip from his mouth, the slave sucked the tip of his master's's cock back in. Swallowing the length down, he could feel drool slipping from between his lips as he tasted his master's precum. He sucked harder, wanting to taste more of the salty, bitter fluid he had come to enjoy.

"Pet," his master called out, his accent getting thicker, "I want you to swallow it all again." This was the elf's only warning as his master grabbed his hair tight, pushing him further down, just on the right side of uncomfortable. A few more hard sucks had his master coming down his throat. The elf quickly swallowed, this new load joining his master's previous ones.

His master groaned through his climax, the human's body going lax once he was done. The grip his master had on his hair loosened, but did not leave his head, instead he petted the multi-colored locks. 

The slave placed his head on his master thigh, mismatched colored eyes closing, enjoying the feeling of those callused hands running through his hair.

"Such a good pet," his master murmured, hands trailing further down his hair, following the braid that lay across his naked back. His master wrapped the length of hair around his hand, pulling his elf out from underneath the desk, where he had spent most of the day. The slave lifted himself up, eager for the kiss his master was going to give him. 

Lips crashed together. His master's tongue licked at his lips. The elf opened his mouth, eager to let his master claim him. The human wasted no time, delving deeper. His tongue roamed inside his slave. The elf wiggled closer, pressing himself against his master. His master's free arm wrapped around his waist, pulling the wiggling elf into his lap. 

The elf slave preened under the attention he was getting. His master whispered more praises against his slave's lips. The human started to kiss and suck his way down the elf's throat, mustache tickling the slave's sensitive skin. 

"Mast... master." The slave choked out. The slave's master chuckled against the elf's soft skin.

"Like that do you?" The human sucked harder. The hand that was wrapped around the elf's waist, crept up to grab at the perk nipples. Twisting the light colored nubs, the slave arched into the touch, letting out little gasp. "So pretty. I love the little noises you make. My little Orion."

Orion moaned. "Master, please, more." The young elf choked out. The human's lips moved further down, finding a new spot to suck on. Orion rubbed his erection against his master's belly, moans spilling from his mouth. 

The young elf frozen when he heard the door to his master's room open. Steps were heard coming up the stairs. Orion attempted to turn to see who was entering, but his master wouldn't let him, wrapping both of his arms around the elf's waist continuing to mouth at his neck.

"Archon, are you up here?" A deep voice called at. Orion relaxed into his master's grip, realizing it was just his master's other slave, the previous Arishok of the Qun. The Qunari had been captured several months ago. He was still a prisoner, but the Archon had decided to allow the man some freedom. Most of the time, the Arishok could be found with Orion in the Archon's bed. "Well, now we know why you haven't bothered to leave your room today." The Arishok laughed as he leaned against the banister. 

The Archon lifted his head to peer at the Qunari over the elf's shoulder. "I'll have you know I have been working. My lovely pet has been keeping me companion."

"Sure you've been." Sarcasm dripping from the Qunari's reply. He let go of the banister to walk over to the pair.

"Tell him pet, tell him what we have been up to all day." The Archon leaned back, pulling at the elf to turn around. Orion shifted then leaned back against his master's chest as the human's hands started to roam across the elf's naked body. The Arishok was now on the other side off the desk, leering at the pair.

"Master has been working on papers all day." Orion responded, a squeak following when the Archon pinched the elf's nipples.

"And what have you been doing?" The Arishok questioned, his hands placed on the desk as he leaned over.

"I've been busy taking care of master." A blushed crept onto Orion's face.

"Taking care of our dear Archon how?" The Qunari promoted. The Archon reached down and started to rub the elf's erection. Orion moaned, arched into the human, his face turning to nuzzle into the Archon's neck.

"You best answer our guest," the Archon said. "Or I'm going to have to let him ravish you." The Archon chuckled at the threat.

"Not quite to sure how that's a punishment." The Arishok stated.

"Who said it was a punishment?" The man answered, one elegant eyebrow raised. The Arishok laughed, while the elf in question moaned and squirmed.

"Alright little elf, start talking." The Arishok leaned further over the desk. Orion's blush intensified.

"Well... I...I was..."He stammered, eyes liking everywhere except at the Qunari that was in front of him. "I was underneath his desk." Eyes finally settled on the Arishok's large hands.

"What were you doing underneath the desk?" The Archon's hands paused, giving the elf a moment to gather his thoughts. With a deep breath, Orion looked the Qunari, his face a brilliant red.

"I was sucking the master off, whenever he need it." The Arishok let out a low growl at the answer

"How did you know when he needed it?" The Qunari asked. 

"He'd pull my head towards his lap." Orion answered immediately.

"Why don't you come show me how you would take care of him." The Arishok said, walking backwards towards the chair that sat next to the desk. Easing himself into the chair, the Arishok grabbed himself. Orion and the Archon could see that the Qunari was starting to get hard.

"You best go show him, pet. Make me proud." The Archon whispered into the elf's ear, gently kissing the tip. With a gentle pat on the elf's thigh, the Archon leaned away from Orion. 

The slave slid off the human's lap and proceeded to walk over to the Arishok. The Qunari spread his legs, allowing the elf to have room. Gracefully, Orion kneeled down, as the Arishok moved his hands away from his own cock. Orion placed his hands on the Qunari's cock, rubbing the hardening length through the man's pants. The Arishok placed one of his large hands on the back of the young elf's head, pushing him towards his cock.

Orion glanced up through his eyelashes, before starting to undo the Qunari's belt. The elf started to pull the Arishok's pants down. The Qunari lifted his hips enough to allow the movement.

Once the Arishok's pants were off, Orion peppered the man's thighs and hips with kisses, occasional biting an area and sucking. The Arishok hummed his pleasure, his grey hands roaming down Orion's head to gentle tug at the collar. Finally, Orion kissed his way up the Qunari's cock, sucking in the head when he reached it. Slowly, he started to bob up and down, allowing himself to get use to the stuffed sensation he always felt when he was sucking the Qunari.

"Damn elf," the Arishok exclaimed when his cock brushed the back of Orion's throat. "You're amazing at this." Orion sucked harder and started to move his head a bit faster, letting the Qunari invade further down his throat. The Arishok grabbed Orion's head and started to move his hips into in time with Orion's bobbing. When Orion moved away, the Arishok would pull himself back as far as possible, only to thrust forward when Orion moved forward. Their pace was fast enough that soon Orion was able to swallow the giant man whole.

The Arishok would hold Orion's head for a moment, when the elf bottomed out, making Orion's throat constrict, as his air was cut off. The Qunari would lift him back after a few second. 

Over and over, they moved. The Arishok groaning and praising the young elf, drool and precum slipping from Orion's mouth as he moved himself up and down. Orion let out a muffled squeak when he felt hands punch his nipples. 

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" His master asked, the Archon nipping at his ears, making the elf squirm. "Oh yes, such sensitive ears." The Archon bit the tip of one ear, then licking the outer shell of his ear, causing Orion to moan. The hands that pinched his nipples moved further down to grab at his erection. Slowly his master started to jerk, not enough pressure to actually get him off, but enough to keep him suspended. 

Orion quickly lost track time, the things that he could focus on was his master's hands roaming his body and the Qunari cock thrusting in and out of his mouth.

So out of it was he, that he had not realized how close the Arishok was until he heard his master say, "All over his face. He deserves to be marked up." The Qunari's cock was pulled from his mouth, his eyes focusing just in time to see the Arishok grab himself and thrust into his hand several times before he spilled his seed all over Orion's face. The elf closed his eyes and felt the warm fluid land on his cheeks and nose. Some managed to land on his lips, then dribble down his chin to join the drool and precum that was already there. 

Once the Arishok was done, Orion felt his master lick his lips, sucking at the cum that covered them. The Archon the whispered again, "One more time pet, then you can rest." 

Orion's head was turned, then he felt his master's cock rub against his lips.He opened his mouth as his master grabbed his collar, allowing him to pull his slave back and forth.

His master might not be as big as the Arishok, but that did not stop the man from fucking his slave hard. Orion moaned, slipping further away, caught in an unending cycle of not enough pleasure and pain starting to creep up. His mouth was starting to get sore from the use. He was almost to the point begging for it all to end, when he felt an arm circle waist and his body lifted.

The Arishok flipped him, till his legs rested against the Qunari's chest and his head on his knees. Orion's mouth was still open, allowing his master to push himself back in. Orion gag from the intrusion, but then let out a shout when the Arishok grabbed his dick and started to pump. He could not stay still. He wiggled and moaned, trying to get his feet underneath him so he could thrust into the large grey hand that covered him.

The Arishok squeezed a bit harder, causing the elf to feel his belly getting tighter as his own climax approached. He sucked his master harder, knowing he was not going to be allowed to cum until his master did. The gods seemed to favor Orion at the moment, because shortly he felt his master's thrust start to falter. His master pulled out and came all over his face as well, adding to the seed that was already sliding down his face, getting into his hair.

The Archon knelt down again, once he was done, to give his pet a kiss. "Now pet, show me how prettily you can cum for us." His master said as he planted another kiss on his dirty pet. The Arishok's grip tightened as he moved faster. Orion arched, then screamed as his orgasm ripped through him. The Arishok kept moving his hand until the elf whimpered. The Archon placed gentle kisses on his elf's face.  
Orion slumped, body going lax. His eyes kept closing as he drifted in and out. 

"Kadan?" Bull softly called for him as he pulled the elf up right. "Kadan, are you alright?" Orion could barely focus on the Qunari, his body was so exhausted. Not being able to fight it any longer, Orion's vision went black as he passed out.

He came back to Dorian's voice, which was higher then normally. Clearly the human was on the verge of panicking. Orion's eyes snapped open as he tried to sit up, but found his body was uncooperative. Apparently he had wiggled enough though, because suddenly Dorian and Bull were leaning over him.

"Amatus?" "Kadan?" They both spoke at the same time. Orion blinked, trying to understand why they looked so worried.

"We're worried, because you passed out." Bull answered, clearly understanding the confusion on Orion's face.

Orion blinked a few more times again, making a face as he looked around. He was still in his room, laying on his bed. His face felt clean, the collar was off, but his jaw was sore and his throat felt scratchy.

"Can I have some water?"He finally crooked out, attempting to sit up again. Dorian turned and quickly grabbed some water from a neat by table, as Orion was able to get his arms underneath him. Bull helped sit back against the head board. Dorian carefully handed the water to the Inquisitor once he was close enough. Orion took sip gingerly, glad to feel the water sooth his throat. Dorian and Bull stared at him while he drank.

"How are you feeling, Kadan?"

"Throats sore, but fine. I'm sorry I passed out, guess the exhaustion caught up with me." Orion whispered, his throat feeling to raw for anything louder.

"I knew we should have waited a few more days." Dorian said. "You've barely had anytime to yourself, the last couple of days. Everyones had you running from dawn to midnight." The mage sounded exasperated. Orion chuckled. Dorian glared.

"I'm fine Muirnin. Just got a little carried away. It felt nice sitting under the desk all day with you anyways." Orion smiled as sipped on more water. 

"You're sure you're fine?"Dorian asked as he leaned closer, his hand squeezing Orion's knee.

"I'm fine, I swear." The elf raised one hand in a surrendering gesture. Dorian let out a deep breath, laying down to cuddle next to Orion. The elf finally realized that the mage was naked. He could not help but give the human a glance, enjoying how the Tevinter's skin complemented his lighter tan color. He also notice noticed that Dorian looked exhausted, so Orion placed his hand on his hip to run soothing circles over the hip bones. Glancing up, Orion noticed that Bull had not moved yet.

The Qunari was staring hard at the two, clearly still worried.

"I'm fine Cosain, honestly. Come over and cuddle." Orion said as he patted the bed after he put his glass down on his night stand. Bull let out a little huff, then shrugged his shoulders, moving to lay next to his lovers.

They all lay together, cuddle close, enjoying each other's presences, knowing it was not going to last much longer. Life was about to pull the apart for awhile.

"I love you both." Orion whispered, throat still sore. 

"Don't say that like this is the last time we're seeing each other." Dorian bit out. He was nervous, knowing he was going back to Tevinter in a few days. Bull just wrapped his massive arms around the two pulling them close. Bull was leaving with Dorian, to make sure he got to the Tevinter border safely. Orion was to be left at Skyhold, since he still had to be the Inquisitor. No one was quiet happy about this, but knew that there was no fighting this fate. And Dorian was right; it was not like this was the last time they were going to see each other.

In attempt to lighten the mood, Orion turned to look at Bull. "Did Dorian or I ever tell you about the night that he asked me to be your birthday surprise?" Bull tilted his head, thinking. 

"No, I don't believe so. Why?" Bull asked. Orion grinned then looked at Dorian, who groaned into the pillow he was hogging.

"Because I almost fell off the balcony." Orion's grin got bigger as he nodded towards the balcony that was right outside his window. Bull's eye widen in surprise. 

"What happened?" He demanded. Orion delved right into the story. By the end, all three of them were laughing, the tension bleeding out of the room. 

They traded stories until the room was completely dark, with only the moon shining through the stain glass windows. Shortly after the tales had ended, both Dorian and Bull had fallen deep asleep, wrapping around their elven Inquisitor.

Orion smiled softly at the two, grateful that he had found them. Grateful that in this moment he had found something wonderful.


End file.
